Rap-bit
Rap-bit (らっぷびと) is an who has been active since mid-2007. As his name implies, he is also a rapper. Rap-bit is one of the more well-known rappers on NND and has collaborated with other rappers on Nico Nico, such as Tightson. His raps are fluid and smooth; he usually combines his normal singing with his rapping. His normal singing voice is low and calming and makes him fit well as an accompanist. He is the representative of Rapstar Entertainment, and is signed under EMI Music Japan (EMIミュージック・ジャパン). Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on April 01, 2009) # WWW -world wide words Vol.1-'' (Released on May 27, 2009) # ''Fuujin Raijin (Released on July 08, 2009) # Rapstar Compilation Vol.1 (Released on August 15, 2009) # (Released on August 15, 2009) # (Released on October 11, 2009) # Komatsu no Music Fighter in NY (DVD) (Released on October 21, 2009) # (Released on December 20, 2009) # Rapstar Compilation Vol.2 (Released on December 30, 2009) # PARALLEL (Released on March 03, 2010) #''Ryuuha-R BEGINNINGS+'' (Released on March 10, 2010) # X-DOPE!! (Released on April 05, 2010) # ef - a fairy tale of the two. (Released on April 29, 2010) # Feeling Trust (Released on July 21, 2010) # (Released on August 14, 2010) # Rapstar Compilation Vol.3 (Released on August 14, 2010) # NET WORKS vol.1 (Released on October 20, 2010) # TamStar Records Collection Vol.0 (Released on December 29, 2010) # (Released on December 30, 2010) # Rapstar Compilation Vol.4 (Released on December 31, 2010) # Hip Hop! Gekan (DVD) (Released on December 31, 2010) # Hip Hop! Joukan (DVD) (Released on December 31, 2010) # (Released on March 13, 2011) # Nico Boka Gaku (Released on April 13, 2011) # Nico Nico Touhou Kenbunroku Utattemita ~ Cast Vocal Collection ~ (Released on April 27, 2011) # Dearest II (Released on June 20, 2011) # FLOW RHYME'z (Released on June 22, 2011) # BIG COLLABO + PLEYBOY (Released on August 03, 2011) # Rapstar Compilation Vol.5 (Released on September 06, 2011) # Rapstar Compilation BEST & BEST (Released on September 06, 2011) # (Released on October 16, 2011) # Doushinen (Released on October 19, 2011) # -Saiya01- (Released on November 09, 2011) # Daisy×Daisy (Released on November 16, 2011) # Yuujin (Released on December 09, 2011) # Seishun Yaezakura (Released on December 19, 2011) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on December 30, 2012) # (Released on May 26, 2013) # (Released on August 12, 2013) # (Released on December 30, 2013) # Kyouiku Genba (Released on August 08, 2015) }} List of Covered Songs (2007.07.24) # "Hare Hare Yukai" (2007.08.25) # "God Knows" (2007.08.25) # "Zoku Nintoshite Jike ga Bureteiru" (2007.12.02) # "When They Cry" (2008.01.30) (Deleted) # "Rensuku Jet" (2008.06.10) # "Just be Friends" feat. Rap-bit and Zebra (2009.08.14) # "Smiling" -Original ver.- (collab) (2009.12.13) (Not in Mylist) # "Audience wo Wakasu Teido no Nouryou" (Ability To Stir The Audience) feat. Rap-bit and Tightson # "Ura Omote Lovers" (2010.09.27) # "Fire◎Flower" feat. halyosy and Rap-bit (2011.01.23) # "Samping Letter" (Original: late in autumn by fripSide) (2011.05.27) # "Genius…!?" (K-ON Single) (2011.06.28) # "It’s Showtime" (2011.08.13) # "N-FESTA opening microphone relay" feat. Rap-bit, Rilldy, Hashiyan, Aruku Seikyouiku, OROCHI, LOLI.COM, Uten Kekkou, Tophamhat Kyou, Alilem, ytr, Banken and Tightson (2011.08.22) # "Muteki no Hero" feat. Rap-bit, ytr, and NOIZE (2012.09.12) # "Yakousei Niwatori Koushinkyoku" (Nocturnal Chicken March) feat. Rap-bit, Matsu aka Nanbu Hitoshi, and Kimishima Shougo (2013.04.19) # "Usotsuki Usagi to Overkill Story" (2013.06.19) # "Atsureki Pronounce" (2013.11.01) # "Virgin's High!" (Sky Girls OP) (2013.11.11) # "Dummy Dummy" (2013.11.13) # "sharp#" (Mobile Suit Gundam AGE OP2) (2013.11.14) # "Donut Hole" (2013.11.15) # "GET LOUD" feat. ALTOLITS, ill.bell and Rap-bit (2015.08.16) # "WE ARE THE W.W.W 2016" feat. Matsu (Ninbu Hitoshi), ytr, Jinmenusagi, SHAKABOOZ, Santen Leader, Gigigi no Denirow, Onrei, Alilem, NIHA-C, Sarahpyon, Romonosov?, Tightson, and Rap-bit (2016.07.31) # "Audience wo Wakasu Teido no Nouryoku II" (Ability to Boost the Audience Ⅱ) (2016.10.21) # "Harebare Yukai Rap 2016" (2016.12.24) }} Discography For PointFive (.5) albums see here Rap-bit CD remix- |track9lyricist = |track9composer = }} Rapstar Entertainment CD |track1title = Intro |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = My Room Walker |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = addicted verse |track3info = (Rap-bit, Jaza document&Toui from X-DOPE ENT.) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = last song |track4info = (Rap-bit, RIPER, molto vivace) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = It's a Flow |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = love letter |track6info = (Rap-bit, Zebra) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = skit |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = LooooP Work!! |track8info = (Rap-bit, Shimizu Naoko, Daigo,RIPER, KRSK, ALLAtheNinety, jissya) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Kitai no Kazu |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Audio Member |track10info = (Rap-bit, Uten kekkou) |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Comiket Sanka |track11info = (Rap-bit, Yukijirushi, Pacchi, Hashiyan, Fushi, DAM-T, Limone-Sensei, LOLI.COM, Nazuna ver.0.73, Kaedekou) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = contacted |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = Antena03 |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = outro |track14lyricist = |track14composer = |track14arranger = |track15title = Kitai no Kazu |track15info = -D'n'B remix- (Bonus track) |track15lyricist = |track15composer = |track15arranger = |track16title = Subarashiki Zetsubou Rei |track16info = -Mix-bit Celtic remix- |track16lyricist = |track16composer = |track16arranger = |track17title = love letter |track17info = (Rap-bit, Zebra) |track17info = -K's Memories remix- |track17lyricist = |track17composer = |track17arranger = }} |track1title = Kokyuu |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Re:Start/Re:Birth |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = My Room Walker |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = RAP Shika Dekinakute Moushiwake nai Gyaku |track4info = (Rap-bit, ALLATheNinety) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = AaAaAaAAaAaAAa |track5info = (Rap-bit, Nomiya Ayumi, Tophamhat Kyou) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Doushaburi ni Furu Nagareboshi |track6info = -iRONiKA remix- |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Subarashiki Zetsubou Rei |track7info = -Mix-bit Celtic remix- |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = I'M BAAAAACK!! |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Fundoke! Loveletter |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Audience wo Wakasuru Teido no Nouryoku |track10info = (Rap-bit, Tightson) |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Synchro Cube |track11info = (Rap-bit, Saiya) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = Advance. |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = Magic Time |track13info = -Lupinus remix- (RIPER) |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = Kamihikouki |track14info = -re-edit- |track14lyricist = |track14composer = |track14arranger = |track15title = stardust xxxx |track15info = (Rap-bit, RIPER, Orokamono Potechi, Kokatsu・Tesutarossa) |track15lyricist = |track15composer = |track15arranger = |track16title = RAPSTAR |track16info = (Rap-bit, Hashishikkubagu, NOBY, ill.bell) |track16lyricist = |track16composer = |track16arranger = |track17title = When They Cry |track17info = -KT27 remix- |track17lyricist = |track17composer = |track17arranger = |track18title = Gxd knxws... |track18lyricist = |track18composer = |track18arranger = }} Gallery Trivia * He was born in Setagaya, Tokyo. * He's an MC. External Links * Twitter * Website * MySpace * mixi * Rapstar Entertainment website Category:Articles with incomplete songlist